1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ski simulators and exercisers. More particularly, the present invention relates to an alpine mogul skiing simulator and exerciser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exercising devices for conditioning muscle groups are well known. Typically, exercise devices include elemental components dimensioned and configured to interact together to encourage a particular movement of one or more muscle groups. Alpine mogul skiing has become a competitive sport in recent years. During this event the skiers are subjected to substantial repetitive vertical motion combined with differing slope angles which are mainly absorbed by bending of the legs at the knees. It would be desirable to provide an alpine mogul skiing simulator which would assist in training and exercising the muscle groups associated with alpine mogul skiing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,935, issued Aug. 27, 1974, to Hxc3x6fle, describes a movable platform exercising device having two crank arms attached to a frame. The double crank arms revolve about a horizontal axle. The inner arms of the double crank are connected to at least one movable platform upon the frame. Handle bars are pivotally attached to the outer arms of the double cranks. In operation a user stands on the platform, grasping the handle bars. By shifting his or her weight, the platform is caused to move in a circular motion. As the platform rises, the handle bars lower, and vice versa. The motion of the platform is opposed by a plurality of springs which tend to maintain the platform in a horizontal attitude as it moves vertically.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,760, issued Jan. 14, 1969, to Freeman, Jr. describes a foot exerciser with platforms for each, foot having a network of springs to resist and counterbalance both the forward motion of the foot as well as the angle of the foot during forward motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,033, issued Sep. 9, 1977, to Palmer, describes a ski simulating exercise machine in which the force and motion of the legs are opposed by platforms for each foot. The platforms are suspended by a system of hydraulic cylinders which move the foot platforms in a diagonal or xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,260, issued Oct. 14, 1975, to Rice describes a downhill skiing simulator which includes a structural frame bearing a ski pole simulator and a turntable which is hydraulically rotatable, back-and-forth in a horizontal plane and a rocker pivotal about a horizontal axis, also hydraulically actuated. The pivotal rocker carries a carriage to which is attached a ski mounting means. The carriage slides by gravity from one end of the rocker to the other, as the rocker and turntable are pivoted by motive means, while the skier grasps handles of the ski pole simulator and performs various ski simulating maneuvers. The device simulates lifting a skier to the top of a slope and then simulates allowing him to descend the slope. During the descent, he is rotated or pivoted so that he must simulate the body movements required of a skier while making a turn.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,029, issued Nov. 10, 1992, to Gerard describes a simulated ski slope of the type having and an inclined deck and a continuous belt of material formed in a closed loop around rollers at the top and bottom of the slope. A mogul simulator may be attached to the continuous belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,225, issued Jul. 16, 1996, to Neuberg et al. describes a ski training and exercise system providing both stepping action and swinging action combined in various ways and providing drag or braking action through cables to springs or braking devices. Mogul skiing simulation is provided by allowing tandem operation of the foot supports with drag provided by springs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,856, issued Mar. 25, 1997, to Hoover, describes a support allowing a person to practice ski turns while wearing his or her own skis. A base unit is provided which may include an upper sheet supported by resilient material such as high-density closed cell foam. The upper sheet may also be supported by springs or a continuous ribbed belt. Turns may be executed on the upper sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,358, issued Nov. 30, 1999, to Gureghian et al. describes a treadmill with adjustable bound and rebound.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,484 B1, issued May 15, 2001, to Gordon, describes an snow skiing simulator exercise machine. Elongated foot support arms, the front ends of which are pivotally connected to a tubular frame for multiple axes rotation and are interconnected by a tie bar for coordinated movement. Handle bars on a post pivotally attached to the frame and a tie bar creates a lateral motion of the handle bars oppositely timed with the foot support arms for upper body balance and conditioning. Damping cylinders add variable resistance during a workout.
Japanese Patent No. 9-671, published January 1997 describes a body weight shifting exercise simulating skiing movement by providing a frame with a handle bar and a shifting main shaft and spring stabilized foot seats. The machine is operated by the user""s shifting of his body weight.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a mogul skiing simulating device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a device which simulates mogul skiing, and is an improvement of the present inventors"" U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,363. Mogul skiing conditions are simulated using a floating platform that rides on bearings on the crank pins of two crankshaft assemblies of equal size to accommodate the changing distance between the two crankshaft pins during their rotation. The changing distance is achieved by the positioning a leader crankshaft assembly about 30 to 35 degrees ahead of a follower crankshaft assembly. The platform is tethered by springs to its central support to maintain the platform in the correct relation to both pairs of crankshaft assemblies. The springs pull from a plastic bushings on each crankshaft pin toward the center of the platform. The crankshaft pins rotate within these bushings as the crankshafts turn during operation. The opposing pulling forces keep the platform centered between the two pairs of crankshafts as the distance changes. The tilt of the entire machine is preferably higher in the rear to simulate downhill skiing. Cams may be attached to the front and rear crank journals which act upon the ends of a leaf spring which stores energy upon the downward travel of the crankshafts which is released by assisting in the upward movement of the crankshafts, resulting in lower electrical power requirements.
Plastic coverings are used on the surfaces to protect the operator from mechanical parts and to enhance the appearance of the device. In the stationary/rotary interface, the inside flat portion is plastic or other material and includes circular cutouts for the radius of the crankshaft travel. Disks of plastic or other material are attached to the respective crankshaft assemblies and are approximately the same size and have the same center as the cutouts in the flat portions.
Railing is provided for safety and to allow the user to vary hand placement and body position. A front crossing portion connects steep, nearly vertical front inclined portions, simulating the angle of ski pole grips, which are connected to mildly forward tilting parallel portions extending to nearly vertical rear portions attached to the rear of the device housing.
A motor drive provides variable speed, fulfills machine requirements, and connects to a 120-volt outlet. The motor drive converts 120-volt single-phase current to 230-volt three-phase current to power a 230-volt motor. The drive allows the user to control the torque, speed, and related parameters by means of a control key pad located on the forward railing. The brake module dissipates the electric energy generated on the downward part of the crankshaft rotation cycle. The brake module also provides precision and emergency stopping capabilities. The motor is located between the two crankshaft assemblies. The motor drives a double sprocket, driving separate chains to each crankshaft assembly.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an exercise apparatus which closely simulates alpine mogul skiing.
It is another object of the invention to provide a power drive exercise apparatus including a pair of rotational components operative linked to one another and a platform supported by the pair of rotational components especially suitable for simulating alpine mogul skiing conditions.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an exercise apparatus as above wherein the disposition of the platform varies in accordance with the rotational displacement of the pair of rotational components.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus as above wherein the platform assumes an inclined orientation at the top of the rotation of the leading rotational component and a declined orientation at the bottom of the rotation thereof.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus which is power driven at a variable speed and that provides controls and a safety element for interrupting the operation of the apparatus.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a housing to protect the user from moving parts.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.